1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latches for fastening doors, panels and the like and more particularly to draw latches having the components of a base, a lever and a catch, with the catch being adapted for engaging a keeper in a fastened position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of fastener known in the art adapted for securing panel members and the like are draw latches. Draw latches essentially are comprised of a handle assembly and a keeper. The handle assembly generally includes the components of a base, a lever and a catch, with the base and lever being pivotally connected to each other, and with the catch and lever being pivotally connected to each other. In operation, the handle assembly is adapted to be mounted onto a first panel member and the keeper is adapted to be mounted on a second panel member and is designed to receive the catch for latching. Generally, when the catch engages the keeper, a downward force is applied to the lever which causes the catch to pull the panels together and into a fastened position. In essence, the latching action is achieved by rotating the lever to shift the pivotal connection of the catch and the lever in relation to a line extending between the keeper and the point of pivotal connection of the lever and base. In general, there are two distinct latching actions for such latches; namely over-center and under-center. An over-center action provides the pivot connection of the lever and the catch below the center line between the base and the keeper when in the fastened position. With respect to an under-center action, the pivot of the lever and the catch is positioned above the center line of the base and the keeper when fastened. For unlatching, an upward force is applied to the lever in order to provide rotation of the lever in the direction opposite that for latching. A disadvantage with conventional draw latches however is that following rotation of the lever for unlatching, the catch must be manually raised in order to be disengaged from the keeper. One type of draw latch is known that incorporates a spring which automatically raises or provides "kick-out" of the catch from the keeper when unlatched. However, a major problem with this type of draw latch is that the movement of the catch cannot be controlled. For example, the spring operates to force the catch from the keeper in all instances, even those where such action is not desired or otherwise required. Furthermore, the rate of rotation of the catch from the latched position cannot be varied in such latches, for instance, in some situations it may be desired to regulate the outward movement of the panel members by the operation of the catch. In addition, such latches are relatively complex to manufacture and in many instances the spring can become overstressed after prolonged use of the latch.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.